Another Side of Death Note
by Yaoi-Freak77
Summary: This is my friend's OCs that I have incorporated into Death Note. Dark, a teenage girl, finds a red Death Note in the back of an alley. They are faced with the Shinigami Sage and Dark wants to rid the world of evil with Kira.
1. Introduction

**This is my fist time writing a story hope it's enjoyable :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Death Note.**

**-YaoiFreak77**

* * *

Death notes have been used since Shinigami and men could write. Ancient times worshipped the death gods. The first Shinigamis used what they called Death tablets. They were made out of stone and the humans used an archaic language unknown to the modern world.

Then the death notes were made out of papyrus. The Death Scrolls, so they were called, used hieroglyphics as their first main writing. The ancient Egyptian God of Death Anubis would have his faithful minions of the afterlife sometimes to install the reigning pharaoh with a death scroll to rule supreme and keep his subjects from disobeying him. With that power, the Egyptian civilians revered the pharaoh as a god and took caution to not have his wrath on their home. After the reign of the pharaoh's ended, the death scrolls didn't become obsolete.

The Greeks and the Romans had many experiences with death notes. Hades, or in Roman, Pluto, the then Lord of the underworld and God of Death, would cause mischief in the human world. A death god would place the death scroll into a home of an unfortunate. The family member who found it was cursed with making the death god pleased and thinking that he or she was making the divine ruler happy would kill innocents and thieves a like.

Many of the death note's rules came from this time period. The Death God King wished for things too not get too out of hand and made so that the poor soul who used the death note could neither go to heaven nor hell. Also, time became more of an importance to the death note. Before, right when the name was written down, the person would drop dead. The death gods wanted more pizzazz in their fun and added the six minute and forty seconds rule for creative details on an individual's death. Another rule that was added was when a person's name was written in the death note with a description, the maximum amount of days they could live before dying was 23.

It is implied that the death note had always needed a name and a face to kill a person; therefore, someone with the same name would not be affected. And all deaths caused by the note, without speculation, resulted in cardiac arrest.

Death notes became easier to carry once China found out how to make books. Instead of the original method of using calligraphy on scrolls or oracle bones or turtle shells, they figured out how to make tree pulp into paper. The Shinigamis like this idea and adopted it into their culture. The now called "Death Notes" were more organized and "fun" time had more killings since the death note were endless.

Shinigamis also learned how to "give" the new owners of the death notes the Shinigami Eyes. The human granted them could see the lifespan and names of all the people he or she came in contact with, helping them gain easy access to kill that person. This became a rule and was jotted down in all death notes along with price for the person who wanted the Shinigami eyes – half of their remaining lifespan!

The death note gradually changed as the human world prospered and became more advanced. The books became more durable with hardback and writing became easier with pens and pencils. The Shingamis life was a blast, but their fun soon came to an end.

They stopped messing with the new technological human world and stayed in the Shinigami Realm passing time by playing and gambling with bone dice. The world became boring and to continuously watch people and wait for them to die just so that they could write the human's name in the death note made the Shinigami laughing stock for working too hard. With new advances in medicine and health, humans didn't die as often as they had.

Shingamis were meant to be feared, not wasting time on empty boring games played over and over again. Where was the fun? Where were the killings? Some Shinigami were getting ready, planning, and thinking of their soon to be amusement……


	2. Entertainment

**First chapter! Yay! Hope y'all enjoy it! Rate & Reviews people!**

**-YaoiFreak77**

Ryuk had been planning to get out of the Shinigami realm for a while. Everything there was so common and bore, and there was nothing to do. Gambling wasn't fun anymore, you only wrote in the notebook when it was necessary and not for enjoyment, and he didn't really care to speak with another Shingami. The dark blue Shinigami was familiar with all of them. No new faces, no fresh meat, just same old, same old. While he was alone, he went to the portal to the human world and looked at his death note, which used to belong to another Shinigami, and said, "I'm going to drop this notebook into the human world. Land somewhere nice you death note; I'm looking for one hell of a time." He grinned his ever lasting grin and threw it into the portal. "And now just to wait six days." With that, he left and returned to his haven with the other Shinigamis.

Sage was a special Shinigami. Somehow when she was born she looked like a human, but that was only in body features. Her skin was tinted light lavender, and her body was covered in what looked like stitch. Basically, she looked like a Shinigami version of a voodoo-rag doll. Her hair was long and looked like the color of a tri-flame. She had a full mouth lined with long small sharp teeth with purple eyes. She wore a black sleeve-less shirt and black kimono-like sleeves with dark purple that tied the sleeves below the elbow. She wore black and white almost knee-length socks and had sharp dark-purple nails. Most of the male Shinigamis thought her the most attractive female Shinigami, but they weren't worth her time. She never took any of their antics, and she wouldn't lower herself to such poor, pathetic, and boring Shinigamis. She remembered the times when she could continuously write down people's names in her death note and not be told she was working to hard. She wished she could have that fun back, but what could she do? The world could never be as exciting as it used to be.

Five days passed and Ryuk was ready to enter the human world. He thought to himself, "Thank god, I'll be getting out of here tonight." As he started to walk towards the portal, one of the Shinigamis look at Ryuk and ask him where he's going. Ryuk says, "I dropped my death note." Sage, near by, hears Ryuk and listens in. "You screwed, up, Ryuk.", says one of the Shinigami's, "Don't tell me you also lost the other one you've been carrying behind the kings back!" "Got any idea where you dropped it?" asks another. Ryuk replies, "In the human world." The two Shinigamis say "What!", but Ryuk doesn't hear them for he is already by the portal getting ready to go to the human domain. But before he opened his blue-black wings, Sage comes up to him. "Ryuk." "Yeah, what?" "So, you've dropped your death note in the human realm?" "Yeah, what of it." "That was a pretty good idea. I might just follow it myself." Sage takes out her red death note and throws it in the link to the human world. "I hope our notebooks fall near each other, dear Ryuk, " she say. Ryuk just grins and replies, "Well, best of luck to you then. Heheheh." And with that, he flys off leaving Sage to watch him fly off into the night.


	3. Findings

**Chapter Two is out! Dark, Dawn, and Dusk come into play this chapter.**

** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE**

**Rate and Review!**

**-YaoiFreak77**

"Dawn, Dusk! Look!" Dark, a little red-haired girl into manga, fish nets, and dark clothes, said to her two older sisters pointing to a red heart backpack with back bat wings. "It's beautiful, Dark." Dawn, into Gothic Lolita, and Cargo pants, said to her younger sister. "I'll buy it for you. How much is it?" asked their oldest sister Dusk. She was a smart blond who liked corsets, Tripp pants, and a law student. "It's $30 in American money." "Okay, pick it up and lets go to the cash register." said Dusk taking out her wallet and walking to the front of the store. "Hmmm… she seems ready to get out of here." Dawn looking at her younger sister said. "She's probably going to meet that Mikami guy again, and not just to be tutored in law for her test next week." Dark responded to Dawn while smiling. Dawn laughed and looked at Dark. "Come on munchkin, let's not keep Dusk waiting." Dark picked up the backpack, intertwined arms with Dawn, and went to where Dusk was waiting near the cash register. "Here." Dark gave the backpack to Dusk, and Dusk went to go buy it. Dark twirled with her backpack on when she went outside. "I love it!" "Just think. It'll do well for you for the rest of your school year." Dusk said to her little sister. "Thank god this is my last year!" Dusk smiled. "Not to mention it matches your clothes." Dark was wearing a red short-sleeve shirt with fishnet under it. She was also donning black jeans and boots. "Yeah. I recon it does." "Well, I best be going. I'll see you guys around ten when I come back home. Make something good for dinner, Dawn." Dawn scowled. "You don't need to tell me that Dusk. I'm nineteen, only a year younger than you. You're not Mom." Dusk laughed. "Yeah, I know, I'm just reminding you. Don't get so riled up. Now, I better go. I love you guys." Dusk hugged her sisters, kissed Dark on the top of the head, and ran off. "Maybe we moved out of the house too early. Dusk and I are working, but we are still young." "No," Dark said, "Dusk would be motherly even if we still lived with our parents, She's been like that her whole life, remember?" "Yeah, I know. But she doesn't need to be like that." "It wouldn't be Dusk if she wasn't like that." "Your right. Come on, let's go home."

Dawn and Dark started walking home until Dark heard a noise in an alleyway and stopped. "What's wrong Dark?" "I heard a noise in there." She pointed into the alleyway, and they both heard a slight moving noise. "I'm gonna go in and find out what it is." "No, Dark! You could get hurt. It might be a rapist or murderer or something. And you can't really see anything in there." "Oh please, Dawn. You're overreacting." Dark went into the alleyway followed closely by Dawn. Dawn was going to make sure nothing bad befall her sister. When they got into the alleyway, they found that the noise only came from a lone cat. "See Dawn, you were just overacting." "We should still be careful though, Dark." Dark wasn't paying attention to her though, for her eyes spotted something red in the back of the alley. "Hey! What's that?" Dark ran over to the object and picked it up. "It's a notebook!" "What does it mean by death note?" Dawn asked after coming to see what her sister had found. "I don't know." Dark answered and opened the notebook. When she opened it, the first thing she noticed was rules on the back on the front cover. "The person whose name is written in the death note shall die. Huh…" "Is it a prank? Or some kid has major problems. Who does it belong to?" "It doesn't have a name. I'm gonna keep it!" "Okay, what do you think Dusk will say about it?" "She'll probably like it and want to try it out to see if it works." "Yeah, alright, let's go home. This alleyway is creeping me out."

When they got home, Dawn started on dinner, and Dark went into the room with her new possessions. She took the "Death Note" from her backpack and read through all the rules. "Shinigami eyes?" Is that what I have?" Unbeknownst to every person but her sisters, Dark had the ability to look at any person and see their name and their remaining lifespan above their heads. She figured out she was different when she was a little under six years old. She told her sister Dusk that the numbers above their cousin's head was a low number and that she thought he was going to die soon. Dusk didn't understand at first, but she told Dark to never tell their parents because normal people couldn't see letters and numbers floating above others people's heads. After a year past, surprising news cam to the family that the cousin was dead. Dusk looked at Dark and told her that she was special and shared their information with their other sister. Since they were very young, they didn't fully understand the concept of her power. As they grew older, they found they cold help people increase or decrease their lifespan, but they usually left it to nature's course. That was one of the reasons why Dusk wanted a job in law. Dark would tell her if she knew someone was going to die soon. She knew some of them would be murderers; and if that was the case, she was going to help bring many of those murderers to justice. Dark had thought about helping murderers come to justice also, but she knew many people would become suspicious of her since she would know who died next, and they might think she committed a murder, so she left it alone.

Dark was thinking about this when Dawn called from the kitchen for her to come eat. "What did you find out about the notebook?" "Dawn, I believe the death note is real!" "Why do you say that, Dark?" "They talk about my eyes, Dawn nee-chan! I have Shinigami eyes!" "Shinigami? As in death god? Does that mean your half one or something?" "No, but I'm blessed with an otherworldly power, Dawn! This book must be a sign!" She ran to Dawn and threw her arms around her. "I'm happy I finally know." "Does that mean we are going to test it?" "Yes." After eating dinner, Dawn and Dark went to their room still talking about the notebook. "Who should we sacrifice to test this?" "Maybe a convict. Turn on the TV, please Dawn." A woman appeared on the TV talking about a heist. "In the last four hours, a man has trapped eight victims in this building. Shots can be heard every other hour. It is unknown at this time if anyone is dead. The man holding the heist is named Takaru Umati; he has had a history of robbing and…." "So, do you wanna try this guy, Dark?" "Takaru Umati, right?" "Yes." But just as Dark was about to write down the killer's name, the woman on the TV interjected, "Breaking news has just happened! Seven of the victims have come outside the building, yelling that the man who captured them has fallen over dead! One of the people's words were; 'He was getting ready to shoot my wife when all of a sudden he clutched his hand to his heart and collapsed!' Officers have just been dispatched to investigate, but is this another one of those mysterious deaths happening around the world?" "Dark!" Dawn looked at Dark with wide eyes. "Do you think…", Dawn started to say looking at the death note. "It must be. We aren't the only ones to have found a death note."


	4. Shinigami

**Sage the Shinigami comes to see what Dark and her sisters will do with her Death Note...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE**

**Rate and Reviews!**

**- YaoiFreak77**

Sage stood looking in the portal. "I'm sure four days have been long enough for someone to have found my death note." Sage took out her long beautiful boney angel-like wings and flew off into the human world. "Now where is it," she said to herself and sensed it in a white brick house with dark red shutters. It was nighttime, and the full moon gave a splash of color onto the quiet little town. She went into the house and saw a young teenage girl clutching the notebook in her sleep. Sage stepped up to the bed and touched the girl on her shoulder causing the girl to stir and stretch, putting her hands in her red hair. She opened her eyes and looked up at Sage. "Dusk, is that you? Quit making that creepy face you always do." "I don't know who this Dusk is. I am the Shinigami Sage, and you have my death note." Dark sat up and looked at Sage with wide eyes. "Shinigami, huh? You're beautiful for a Shinigami. Your death note?" Dark hugged the death note to her chest and asked, "Did you want it back?" "You are in possession of it now. Perhaps you can say I'm your Shinigami, but I'm not like a pet, slave, or your fairy godmother. I'm here to watch what you will do with that notebook. How long have you had it?" "Three days. I know that it kills whoever I write in this notebook. I'm not afraid to kill the weak-hearted."

"Good. I don't have to ask if you wanted to give it away." "Dark, who are you talking to? Dusk, if it's you, leave us alone and go back to bed." Dawn said groggily. "Nee-chan, wake up!" "Does this human also know about the death note?" "Yes," said Dark, "She is my sister, and the one named Dusk, she is also my sister, knows as well." Sage grinned and went to Dawn's side of the bed. "Dusk…,"Dawn started to say as she grumbled and stopped, looking up at Sage. "What the hell?" "She seems nice," said Sage to Dark. "Dawn-chan, this is the Shinigami Sage. This notebook is hers." Dawn looked at Dark and asked Sage, "Is this how Kira is killing his victims?" "Kira?" "Yes, we are positive he is also killing people by a death note." Sage grinned and said, "That must be dear Ryuk's death note." Dark's eyes grew wide again. "I knew it!" Then they heard a knock at the door and Dusk's muffled voice. "Hey! Did I hear you call my name? What's happening?" "Come on in Dusk nee-chan!" "What's happening, Dark-chan?" "A Shinigami has come. The notebook is hers!" Dusk came into the room and saw Sage near Dawn's bed. Dusk gasped and said, "She's pretty. Is she going to kill us? What's she gonna do?" "You are strange humans," said Sage. "Well that's Dusk for you," said Dark. "Sage here will be with us while we have her Death note. We are now the owners of it. Oh, and remember the people on TV talking about a guy named 'Kira'? We were right. He is also using the death note to kill people." "Interesting," said Dusk after she absorbed all the information from Dark. "I see that we shall get along fine," laughed Sage and throughout the night they talked Kira and death notes.

"Ryuk, I'm not the only one killing people now, am I?"asked Light as he watched the TV for more criminals. "I can't exactly say Light," said Ryuk. "That just means yes, doesn't it" "Well, after I dropped my death note and escaped into the human world, another Shinigami copied me and threw their own death note into the human realm. I recon they were just as bored as I was. Heheheh…"


End file.
